An Archenland Lady and a Narnian King
by Keiko the Merry
Summary: In where Edmund rescues an Archenland Lady. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Introduction**

It had been a few years since the children had arrived in Narnia, and the children were no longer children. They were, in fact, in their late teens/early twenties. And this story starts with the no-longer-children, sitting on their dais and receiving an invitation to an Arcenlander Ball. The Ball was in celebration of the betrothal of a very high ranking baron (who also had influence over King Lune) to a not so high ranking daughter of a lord.

"'The Four Monarchs of Narnia are cordially invited to celebrate the soon to be union of Baron Lare and Lady Lia'," Lucy read aloud to her siblings, pacing in front of the dais as she did. Susan looked positively giddy while Peter took a more thoughtful composure and Edmund wore a warm smile. She continued, "Blah, blah, blah. 'It is sure to be the party of the century, with the most delicious food-' well that is debatable-'the most melodious music, and the most famous people from across the nations. Unfortunately King Lune will not be able to make an appearance, as he is busy that night.'" Lucy finish handing the invitation to Peter, so he could read it.

"Oh it's sounds lovely!" Susan exclaimed. "Oh Peter! We must go! We've never been to a ball before. Oh sure we've been to Narnian parties, but Archenland balls are different."

"It would would improve are relationship with Archenland," Edmund commented. "Not that it needs improvement," he added hastily when Peter shot him a startled look.

"Plus we all could use a good party." Lucy put in.

"Then we shall go." Peter said and grinned when Susan squealed with excitement.

"Oh when is it, Peter?" Susan asked, rising from her throne.

"In two weeks."

"Just enough time to make a new dresses! Come on, Lu! We must pick out the fabric." Susan grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the throne room. The boys could hear Susan's chatter echo in room. "I think a plum purple would look lovely on you, and for me we'll try a pretty light green."


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**Chapter Two: The Ball**

The four arrived at Baron Lare's large manor on horseback (the non-talking beasts of course) and were immediately shown into the ballroom. The immense, circular room was ornately decorated for the occasion. Tapestries were hung on the walls and streamers were laced from marble column to marble column. Above a large and elegant chandelier was a beautiful fresco depicting a epic hunting scene. Already people danced, a very organized and structured dance that flowed in a lovely manner. It not unlike a waltz, from the world the four came from. The orchestra was to be found a story up playing in a orchestra pit that extended from the wall. It played a smooth melody that one could not help swaying to.

A servant approached the siblings and asked for their title. Then he hurried to another man and whispered in his ear.

"High King Peter of Narnia, Queen Susan of Narnia, King Edmund of Narnia, and Queen Lucy of Narnia." The man announced. The host and hostess approached the four and exchanged bows and curtsies. The man, Baron Lare, was in his late thirties and had wavy black hair kept combed back and had a regal, handsome face. The lady, who could be no older than Lucy, had golden ringlets that was elegantly piled on top of her head and had a merry, youthful face. She wore a deep red dress and a lone rose in his eyes. Her eyes, Edmund noticed, seemed to be masking something he could not name. The couple was linked, arm in arm.

"Welcome to my home, your Majesties. Am I pleased you came!" The Baron greeted heartily. "It is my pleasure to introduce: Lia, my lovely fiancée." The woman curtsied to the four again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," she said grinning.

"Oh it's our pleasure!" Susan praised. "Your home is simply marvelous! Stunning!"

"I thank you, your majesty. Would you do me the honor of a dance?" The Baron asked Susan amiably. Susan suddenly noticed that she was swaying and blushed but took the Baron's outstretched hand anyway. Lucy and Peter paired off with others as well leaving Edmund to talk to the bride to be. He courteously offered his arm and she took it.

"Looks like we've been abandoned," Edmund teased.

"Yes we have," she replied. "Although, I'm glad I get to talk to you, your majesty. I am very curious about your government. What would you call a country ruled by four?"

"Well, we're basically a monarchy."

"But monarchies have only one or two monarch, yours has four. And what happens when you all get married? Eight monarchs?"

"I suppose our country's structure is different than others," Edmund replied, "I never really thought about one of us marring, though I know that Susan has."

"Your family seems so lovely. Do you get along?" Edmund chuckled.

"We didn't used to," he said. Lia laughed at that. "I'm sorry, here I am talking about myself when I don't know anything about you."

"I'll tell you if you ask me to dance." Edmund bowed and extended his hand to her in a silent request for a dance. Lia laughed again and placed her hand in his. He put his other hand on her waist and lead her onto the dance floor.

"Well," she began, "I am the daughter of Lord Ber. I enjoy archery and dancing." She nodded to him indicating she wanted him to take a turn.

"I am the brother of King Peter, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. I enjoy hunting and listening to music."

"I like to read history," she said.

"I like to practice sword fighting."

I wish to travel, but . . ." A solemn look crossed Lia's sunny face, "what Baroness has the time to travel?" When she added that Edmund finally identified what she had been masking earlier.

"Do you not want to be married?" He asked knowing as soon as it came out that it was inappropriate to ask such a thing. He bit his lip wishing he had not blurted that. She looked up at him, startled that he had figured her out. Then she schooled her expression.

"Well I didn't exactly have a say in the match. Lare asked my father for my hand, thinking that I would make a good wife to him. My father was thrilled, and the two arranged the whole thing. Now Lare's a decent enough man, and it's not my place to complain. I would disgrace my family and dishonor Lare if I-" Lia stopped not even daring to say it. "Lare cares for me. I'll be happy enough." She put on a smile that did little to reassure Edmund. But he said nothing. She brightened suddenly and said, "You're turn."

"I wish to have something to drink," He said and made her chuckle.

"So am I."

The night faded quickly, for all four siblings enjoyed themselves. Edmund was often found talking to Lia, when Lare was otherwise occupied. She showed nothing the rest of the night of what she had revealed earlier, and Edmund almost forgot about it. He told her what Narnia was like and she told him what her life was like. Peter talked to various guests and Lare most of the time and only occasionally danced. The soles of Lucy's and Susan's slippers were torn from all the dancing (luckily they both had a pair a riding boots) and all of them were tired.

As they walked to the stables where their horses were kept, Peter noticed the slouch that Edmund walked with. _He couldn't be _that _tired_, Peter thought, _he talked with Lia more than he danced. Oh! _Peter realized why Edmund looked so sullen.

"Cheer up Ed," he said clapping his brother affectionately on the shoulder, "As they say in that other place," (for they had already forgotten the name) "There are other fish in the sea.

"I suppose," Edmund said, feeling not in the least bit cheery. Lucy and Susan then caught on.

"Oh Edmund," Lucy sympathized. "You ought to just let it go, you'll probably never see her again.

"Probably," He agreed and they mounted their horses and rode away.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Development

**Chapter Three: A Strange Development **

It was about a month after the ball and the siblings were going about their daily business when Mr. Tumnus rushed into the throne room. He told them that there was a dryad saying Archenland soldiers were marching through the woods near over the Narnian border. Alarmed and confused by this act of aggression the four quickly discussed their options.

"What could they possibly want? We haven't done anything wrong!" Susan asked worriedly, wringing her hands restlessly.

"It confuses me as well, should we assemble our army?" Lucy asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Peter I'll take a company of Narnians with me to investigate. This could all just be a misunderstanding."

"It seems that is the best thing to do," Peter said and Edmund was off to prepare.

It took all day to assemble a company of Narnians, and follow the dryad to where the Archenland soldiers were. When they arrived, Edmund thanked the dryad, and she ran off back to her tree. Twilight had settled into the forest. It was that time of day when the day animals went to sleep and the night ones are just awakening. All was quiet when all of the sudden they heard laughter and cries of pain. The Narnians peered through the the bushes to observe what was going on. The scene upset all, but for Edmund it disturbed him.

The soldiers were beating a young woman, dressed in nothing but bloomers and an underblouse. Her golden ringlets hid her face. The men took turns hitting and/or kicking her. Among the soldiers was Baron Lare, only watching with an furious expression. Suddenly he bid them to stop. The woman straightened defiantly to face him, her face clouded in shadows and curls. He hit her across her face, knocking her to the ground. Edmund had seen enough he motioned the Narnians out of their hiding place. Lare was positioning himself to kick her.

"Stop!" Edmund cried, the first to rush out. He stood protectively over the woman. She looked up at him, her face battered. "What did this lady do to deserve such inhuman treatment?" He spoke diplomatically.

"She is guilty of infidelity." Lare proclaimed. Edmund glanced down at her. "Twas our wedding night and she conspired to run away. A servant saw her leaving and alerted me. My men and I pursued her here. I am sorry to have disturbed you. We shall return to our country at once."

"What is to become of her," Edmund asked.

"She is to be put to death, she has dishonored our agreement, she shamed her family, and she made a fool of her ex-husband. We are no longer married."

"Then let her remain here," Edmund proposed.

"What?" Lare exclaimed, like the proposal was an insult.

"Let her remain in Narnia. Never to return to Archenland. Never to be in your presence again. It would be like she was dead but without the shedding of blood." Lare seemed to like this idea.

"Get her up," Lare ordered. Edmund glared at him for giving a king an order. "Please." Lare added apologetically. Edmund helped Lia to her feet, and she turned to face the Baron. He squared his shoulders. "Lady Lia you are hereby stripped of title and banished to the land of talking beasts. You are no longer worthy to remain in Archenland. If you are caught back in Archenland you shall be put to death immediately." Then he added in a softer tone, "I thought that you were happy. I thought we would be good together. But you've made a fool of me."

"It's not y-" She began but he hit her one final time. Edmund barely caught her in time before she hit the ground. His arms were hooked under hers and her head slumped forward toward his feet. Lare and his men retreated into the trees. Full darkness had set in and the forest was no longer quiet, teeming with nightlife. Lia began to sob softly and lifted her head to look at Edmund. "I'm sorry," She whispered through tears. Edmund picked her up.

"Don't be," He comforted and she went limp. The Narnians cheered and whooped. He lifted her into his saddle and climbed up behind her. They rode swiftly back to Cair Paravel.

When the company arrived back at Cair Paravel a messenger fetched the other three. Lucy was the first to reach Edmund, a figure draped in his arms.

"Ed! I know you liked her but you shouldn't have stolen her!"

"I didn't steal her!" He cried defensively. Next in was Susan.

"Oh Edmund! How romantic."

"No, it's-" Peter came rushing in.

"Ed, what-" He began.

"I'll tell you all the details later. I don't know the full of it myself. No it was no attach. Yes it was a misunderstanding. But right now she needs medical attention." Lucy got her phial ready. "No Lu, it's not that bad, you should save your elixir." She put it away and Edmund headed for the living quarters. Followed by the other three. He quickly found a room for her and gently laid her on the bed. Mrs. Beaver scuffled in.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "What happened to this poor dear?"

"It's a long story," Edmund said, tired.

"Oh well I'll see she gets extra care! You look almost as battered, your majesty. You should get some rest and don't worry about her." And so the four retired to their private study where Edmund told them all he knew of what had happened.

"I don't understand," Lucy said perplexed, "She looked so happy at the ball!"

"I guess not," Peter pitied.

"Arranged marriages are simply horrible," Susan put in. "There's no sense in them! Why arrange a marriage where both people will be miserable the rest of their life? I'd like to get married someday but to someone I _want_ to marry!" She huffed angrily. "Poor thing."

"Well then," Peter said getting up, "since she's nowhere else, Lia shall live here in Cair Paravel. If that is what she wishes." They all went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Narnia

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Narnia**

Lia woke the next morning because the bright sun would not permit her to sleep anymore. There was the sound of someone shuffling around but she saw nothing. Then she remembered she was in Narnia. Her bruises and cuts had been treated and only dully ached. Groaning, Lia propped herself up on her elbows, to better survey her surroundings. She lay on a large, soft bed in a airy room, dressed in a nightgown. The smell of the sea drifted in on a briny wind from an open window. She could hear the waves hitting the beach, and the laughter of the merfolk, delighting in the morning tides. _Cair Paravel,_ Lia thought, elated, _I'm in Cair Paravel! _Another smell interrupted Lia's thoughts, the smell of food.

"Oh good deary, you're awake!" A beaver came into her range of sight, followed by a fawn carrying a tray loaded with hot porridge, a sweet roll, some sort of juice, and milk. The beaver hopped onto Lia's bed. "Here love, let me prop your pillows up for you. There you go! Set the tray on her lap, so she can eat. How are you feeling, deary?"

"I'm a little sore," Lia replied, tearing into her roll.

"Oh of course you are, poor thing! Being treated like that. Well that's all behind you now. I'm Mrs. Beaver, I'll be taking care of you, till your wounds are healed properly."

"I think I'll be alright. I hardly feel a thing."

"That's because we gave you medicine, dear heart. You've a few broken ribs and your pretty face is all mangled. No you'll be in bed for a while." Lia's face fell. "Oh but don't worry, love. Cair Paravel is the perfect place to recover! Why the very air gives you strength! And don't worry about your face, it'll all heal nicely and you won't look any different."

"Mrs. Beaver, don't frighten the poor girl," said King Peter who had just entered the room with the other three. "Good morning, Lia, how are you feeling?" Lucy and Susan rushed to Lia's side.

"Fine, but it's only because of the medicine."

"Speaking of which," piped in Mrs. Beaver as she headed for the door, "be sure to drink all of that juice down, it's laced with your medicine." And she left.

"Well Lia, We all came here to tell you that you are welcome to stay at Cair Paravel, permanently, if that is what you wish," Peter said sweeping his arms around the room. "If not then we can arrange lodgings elsewhere in Narnia for you."

"Could I really stay here?" Lia asked with wide eyes. The girls nodded, smiling. "Oh thank you, your majesties!"

"So why'd you run away? You looked so happy at the party." Lucy asked.

"Well my father and Lare arranged the marriage together. You see I'm his only child, and my parents were worried about my future. If they were to die the estate would go to my cousin. So when Lare asked for my hand, my parents were ecstatic. They knew Lare would take very good care of me so they said yes. I didn't object because I thought that being a wife of a wealthy noble was the only future for me. And Lare was kind enough. But then at the party I realized that didn't want to be married. I couldn't just call off the wedding, everything was arranged. It wasn't until after we were married that I got the opportunity to escape. So on our wedding night I ran away. I guess someone saw me and alerted Lare. His soldiers pursued me all the way into Narnia. They caught me and you know the rest."

"How horrid!" Susan exclaimed.

"I never how single-minded the Archenlanders were," mused Peter solemnly.

"Oh we're not all bad, it's only the nobles. When it comes to marriage they are very strict," Lia defended.

"I meant no offense," Peter apologized.

"It's alright, I took none."

"Well now you're free to do as you wish," said Edmund with a friendly smile. Lia smiled sweetly back.

"We should go, and let you rest," Peter announced.

"I would rather not be alone, perhaps you could send someone to visit, at least while I'm awake."

"I'll stay," Edmund said quickly, jumping on the chance. Lia smiled. The other three filed out room, saying goodbye and wishing Lia a speedy recovery. The girls assured her that they'd visit later too. Edmund pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. Somewhere outside a seagull called. A chill breeze blew and Lia shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," She said uncharacteristically shy. He got up and shut the window then came and sat back do.

"Wouldn't be exactly good to catch a cold," he said sardonically. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I never got the chance to thank you, for intervening for me," She said sounding more like her bold self. "For saving me. Thank you." Edmund smiled warmly.

"You're welcome."

"You know, most people would say thanks first and then apologize. But I had to apologize first." Edmund chuckled.

"Not one who likes doing things the way other people do, are you?"

"No I suppose I'm not. Ah!" She remember then that she had a tray of food on her lap that needed eating. "Here I am chatting away, while good food goes cold." Lia tore, very unladylike, into her bread.

"So where were you planing on running away to?" Edmund asked and hoped that the answer was Narnia. Lia swallowed her food.

"Well at first I was planing to lay low in Archenland, but knowing Lare he would stop until he found me. So I decided on Narnia, and it was a much better choice." She looked at her surroundings approvingly.

"I agree." He grinned.

After Lia had finished eating Edmund told Lia all he could remember of the place he lived before. He told her that his memories were like those of a dream: dim and scattered. The one thing, or rather person, he remembered the most was of his mother. When Lia inquired after her he told her that his mother had dark, wavy hair, green eyes, and red lips. He told her that he remembered that she was endearing but strong. Curious as ever, Lia asked what was the thing he remembered most.

"A wardrobe, with epic scenes carved into it."

"A wardrobe? Curious, why a wardrobe?"

"It's what brought us to Narnia. Lucy discovered it first. Mr. Tumnus was the very first Narnian she ever met. He is her dearest friend. If not for their ages. . ." He shook his head ruefully, not daring to finish the thought.

"Does Peter have a wife?" Edmund laughed. "What?" She asked not getting what was so funny.

"I never thought Peter the marrying type. No he's not married. He's courted a few before, they never last long. To devoted to being High King. He never leaves room for a relationship."

"What about your sisters?"

"Lucy's not interested in a. . .serious relationship. Susan, however, is. She's not found any suitable suiters yet. She's had plenty of offers, though.

"And of King Edmund?" She asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes and playful curve to her lips. He chuckled softly, looking down.

"No, no lady-friends for Edmund. I've not been looking."

"Why not?" Lia looked at him, her expression somewhere between serious and curious.

"I don't know," He said meeting her gaze. Edmund felt he face redden and quickly looked away, not wanting to reveal to much of his feelings. He chuckled nervously. For the longest time he did not look at her. It was about noon, he observed, looking out the window. It had a nice view of the beach. He spotted Lucy, Susan and Mr. Tumnus swimming in the ocean. Then he looked back at Lia and saw that she had fallen asleep. He closed the curtains to the window to shut out the bright noontime sun quietly left the room.


End file.
